Chapter 14: Preparing for the Ball
Chapter 14: Preparing for the Ball Interlude The Kermac Diplomatic delegation had to share a visitor's alcove with other dignitaries, observers and diplomats. Viertlvorfier, the Kermac High Consul found it less disgusting than standing with the crowds outside, or watch the even in the Embassy on GalNet. The Nul, the Togar, the Shiss and a host of other Non-Union species had observers here. Form their spot they had a good view towards the Narth alcove. The delegate of the Karthanian said." It appears this event is not important enough for the Narth to be here." Viertlvorfier corrected." He is there. Find the Alcove of Planet Nilfeheim and you find the Narth and the Saresii delegate." The female Togar diplomat growled. "They call them the 'Wise Men of the Assembly'. They all have voices here but theirs is always listened too." The light in the Sphere of Assembly dimmed away and in its center a huge holographic projection established itself and a narrator told a short version of the Unions history accompanied by historical visuals. After it was done, an announcer said." We will now play the Union anthem. This year it is sung by Union school students of all 5021 Member civilizations and active Union Schools from right here at Pluribus Uhnum to as far as the School at Far Out in the Andromeda Galaxy. This amazing first time ever live broadcast of so many voices is made possible by a Multi Relay GalNet feed and the timing , audio and mix control is done live by Mothermachine herself." The Holo showed the Union flag and then Individual Avatars appeared, true to the announcer from all member species. Their voices ranged from subsonic to transonic and every frequency in between made this rendition both incredibly beautiful and haunting at the same time. Viertlvorfier had to applaud to whoever had the idea for this. It was mass propaganda and mass manipulation in its finest form. He could easily sense the millions of unshielded minds around him and the patriotic feelings rising. Viertlvorfier was convinced that all this assembly and all this open voting and everyone had a voice concept was nothing more than a front, a façade and there was a small hidden group making the real decisions, just as the Kermac did. The Speaker of the Assembly, just recently elected Goo Snak, and a Blue of all things opened the festivities. "What are his political views?" asked the Karthanian directly addressing the Kermac. Normally he did not like to be addressed so informal by a lesser and inferior being, but being seen as the well informed and knowledgeable had its charms and so he decided to answer. "He is the darling of the masses as he has a Pan Saran Grandmother and claims to have Terran roots too. He belongs to the AGC, Association of Galactic Citizens and they are very conservative." The Shiss participated for the first time."The AGC has no political power really. All power comes from the Union Citizens and via their representatives.But it is the largest political oriented association of the Union and from what I understand, the last speaker was also an AGC member. Besides the Assembly speaker has not much influence or power." The light dimmed further and the Holo now showed deep space with the planet Pluribus Unum clearly visible in the lower half and two well-known GalNet News Anchors in floating seats appeared. The Shiss hissed angry as one of the Anchors was a Purple throat Shiss and the other was a human woman from a place called Ceres. Then their images faded but their voices were still audible."This year's parade has many surprises and here comes the first one." The camera sensor focused on a fast approaching moon sized object. Viertlvorfier felt the Shiss's fear, he knew what it was, as the Kermac had seen them during the first Y'All invasion. The female anchor verified his thoughts. "The Parade is opened by none other than her Majesty Supreme Nt'gtar thk the 745th. Arriving in the last operational Klack Battle Moon. An antique yes, but still very impressive and currently restored and refurbished, it will serve as a ceremonial ship for the Queen and not enter Fleet service." Other ships followed both old and new and from various cultures. "Citizens of the Union, the flagship of the United Stars Fleet, the USS Shetland and aboard our Admiral McElligott himself, followed by all four battle groups of the third fleet." This time the Togar asked. "What is a Battle group?" "Typical Union, Terran inspired overkill." The Karthanian spat and showed he was not totally uninformed then glanced at the Kermac. "And a nightmare to those opposing them.Each of the 1577 Union Fleets has up to 12 Battle Groups. A typical Union Battle Group consists of a large number of ships and in full war conditions has 1166 ships. There are 18,600 Battle Groups. And each of them consists of five Arsenal ships, five carriers, five Dreadnoughts, twenty Ultra Battleships , 100 Battleships, 200 Super cruisers, 80 heavy destroyers, Marine troop ships and over 200 other support craft." It was a throat drying experience to see the fearful wedge shaped giants move in perfect formation. The Kermac recorded it and wondered why the watching crowd was only mildly impressed by all this.He could after all sense the emotions of many. The commentators had described the ships and some of the non-classified details but now they fell silent and an under swelling drumroll and a fanfare sound, the opening notes of the Fleet song .With a precision maneuver a huge disc shaped ship dropped out of Quasi space. Its gun turrets turning and the revolving fighter launchers releasing a shimmering cloud of Wolfcraft fighters that swirled around the newly arrived giant, like tiny gnats. The voice of the commentator almost vibrated with emotion. "Citizens behold! The USS Devastator ahead leading the First Fleet. " This time many rose to their feet and the crowds cheered and chanted the ships name. The collective pride rose and felt like a wall to the Kermac's senses. From the other side of the cameras perspective a Dai Mother dropped out of Quasi and shortly followed by more Dai Ships! Also launching fighters! There was an incredible display of a dazzling mock battle with the fighters firing firework displays into the planets upper atmosphere and then the fighter crafts united in perfect formations. Close ups of the Dai Mothers showed Union Flags painted on their hulls. The Anchors introduced the Dai Ships as Union members. The Kermac could no longer watch. The Union was rattling sabers and clearly into Kermac direction. The stunt with the Dai was to show them how fast they managed to integrate the Dai that joined the Union. The Blue had brokered the original Armistice; with a Blue as Speaker who claimed to have Terran blood would the Union listen to that Eternal Demon at the helm of all this military muscle and strike first? --""-- Aboard the Devastator: Cotton slammed his fist on my chest and put his other arm around Har-Hi's shoulder. "The Twelfth is really going to miss you two, but this was your last sortie with us. " The commandant of the 12th Devastator fighter wing invited us to a fare well party, but Centron paged me. I had to report to the Captain himself. I wondered if I did something that required the Captain's attention but could not think of anything. To my surprise Elfi was there in his office as well. The Captain glared at me. "I really did want to take you, Mr. Olafson. " Captain Harris said. "However I don't want to be accused of favoritism. " "Sir? " "Your team is number one by more than just a safe margin. It is nothing personal of course, but I picked someone else, and now things get even more complicated. " "Sir if I can help you by stepping back from this, then I gladly do it. I don't think I would really want to be at a formal ball and all this anyway." "You and I have little choice in this, Son. Your team mate here is a very important person. While we have and will ignore that fact, not only by regulations but also per orders, we cannot do so tonight. The Queen of Saran has requested her daughter's presence and that will happen. The fact that she is a Midshipman will not be made public both for her safety and of course to keep her true identity a secret to the crew and the fleet, so she can continue her chosen career on her merits and skills and not her status." I could understand that of course but I wondered what this had to do with me, but then the Captain was not finished. "The Olafson Gang will have special assigments as well. I elected Midshipmen of other groups to accompany me to that event." "Sir, I am sure you have your reasons for this decision.I can't say I am terribly disapointed, to be frank. What are my orders? " Harris buried his face in his hand. "You are a Guest of honor, invited by the Saran government and her majesty the queen no less. You will escort the princess to that event. " He sighed deeply and then gave me a long look. "Now go and get ready. You are authorized to use Auto Dresser and set it to Parade One, Centron will do the rest. " I was not sure how to read the Captains strange behavior, but I saluted and left. INTERLUDE: CAPTAIN'S OFFICE Elfi had not been dismissed and waited for the Captain to do so as she watched Eric leave. She too wondered about the Captain. A man she had only seen on visuals stepped into the light. He must have been there the entire time sitting on a visitor's sofa outside the light cone of the Captain's desk lamp. Harris first looked at the princess and then at the Admiral. "Even if he doesn't do anything he ends up in the middle of things. Tell me. In all my years in this Navy I have never, I mean never come across a group like yours princess. Thousands of souls aboard this ship and I am involved in Midshipman affairs almost daily. " Elfi did not know what to say and she was actually a bit afraid and in deep awe, caused by the presence of the ancient admiral. Hans was right, he appeared human at first, but that impression didn't last very long. His eyes had an eerie all penetrating quality. He smiled at her and his voice was deep, full of authority even now as he spoke friendly and soft. "You do have the same nose as your incredibly beautiful great grandmother Nefirata. She was a very close and dear friend of mine, princess. " He spoke of Queen Nefirata, who was considered influential and important in her time over 200 years ago. Elfi did not even know she curtsied before she already had, instead of saluting and whispered a thank you. "Now I think you need to rush as well, Child. The queen had sent a Saran shuttle and an honor guard to pick you up. They are waiting for you in Shuttle Hangar 546. " "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir! " Stahl watched her leave. "She has also her grandmother's strength. Did you know Nefirata fought with us? She was not only a queen but commanding a fleet of Battle ships from the bridge of her own. She too earned her commission. Not quite from the bottom, but she earned my respect. " "No Richard, I didn't know that." Stahl's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh and about the boy, I mean Mr. Olafson. He does have a knack for being in the middle of it, and for the rest it is me who makes sure that he is." Harris got up. "I better stuff myself in that tight dress uniform and get ready. I should have known you had your hands in all this. At least we know where he is and we can keep an eye on the rest of the Olafson gang there is no chance they could possibly run into trouble at the Crystal Ball, not on Pluribus the heart of our civilization and with all the security!" Harris words sounded more like a prayer than a prediction. --""-- Eric I had followed a direction light to an Auto Dresser. Centron the ships AI said. ”It is all set as per special instructions. Please step inside.” I did and the system went through the whole hygiene cycle and as I stepped out I checked myself in a mirror field. The machine had dressed me in the Class A Formal dress, reserved usually for flag officers, with shiny black boots, black pants and high collared uniform jacket. The left side of my chest was filled with ribbons and actual medals, not the usual ribbon display. On the right side the Devastator stylized as a small silver pin. But the machine had also put a billowing black fur brimmed Nilfeheim cape on me. I still carried the .45 and attached to my belt a sword, not the rapier like blade officers were allowed to carry with their dress uniform, but a heavy Nilfeheim style broadsword. The outfit felt constricting and tight. ”Centron, are you sure I am supposed to carry a broad sword and a fur cape of all things? It doesn't seem standard issue.” “Indeed these items have been added by highest authority, Sir. Now please follow the way light to the next IST. The Saran shuttle is waiting for you.” Sure enough there was a D 20 in Saran Colors and markings waiting .Next to the lowered ramp stood a Saran in a white and gold uniform and next to him two women completely dressed in black from head to toe in skintight body suits and head hugging hoods, that covered everything even the eyes. The man in the white Uniform greeted me. ”You are Midshipman Captain Olafson?” “Yes I am.” “Please don’t be alarmed by the presence of the Seth Shadows, they are here to provide you with security as a Saran VIP.” “Do you carry any weaponry other than that sword, the knife and the side arm?” One of the women asked with a commanding tone in her voice. “I am carrying what my Captain wants me to carry and nothing more.” The two women went inside without another word and the Uniformed Saran asked me to step aboard as well. While the shuttle departed and left the Devi behind. The women sat in leather seats across me and I felt their eyes, despite them completley obscured on me and perhaps they also used hidden scanners probing me to the last details. One of them said “He is just a man; he won’t be a security risk." I was not sure which one. I didn’t respond. I knew little about the Saran culture other than that they were ruled by women and that fact was the cause of a long civil war when a large portion of their colonies rebelled and became the Pan Sarans. Their civil war had ended as both joined Terra to form the Union, but they had not reunited. I knew from Elfi they were ruled by Queens and had a culture similar to an ancient pre industrial Earth civilization called the Egyptians. To this day no one knew for sure who influenced whom. It was only certain that the Sarans had visited Earth at least once fifteen thousand years ago. They worshipped the same or similar Gods as that Terran tribe and this religion was an important part of their civilization. The Saran Empire, so I was told stretched over 25,000 Solar Systems and maintained almost one fifth of the Union Fleet by its contributions and a sizeable chunk of the Union’s GDP. Biologically they were almost identical to Terran humans, with less than 5% DNA difference and DNA adjustment procedures were simple to allow cross species reproduction. “He is quiet for a man.” One of them said, ”intimidated of course by our presence.” The other said to me. ”There is nothing to fear from us as long as you are a guest of honor, we are Seth’s Shadow and you are safe, weak human males are so easily freightened by us.” “I feel so much safer already.” “Our beloved Queen must think very highly of you. Shadow protection is rarely given to anyone outside the sacred family.” “Never met the Queen personally but I am grateful for the honor.” I looked through the view port next to my seat, as the shuttle descended into the atmosphere of Pluribus. It reminded me of that virtual school trip that seemed so long ago. This time I was here for real. I didn’t really look forward to the ball." “Before you are allowed into the presence of any exalted member of the Royal Family you will be instructed of course in proper etiquette.” “If that what Elfi wants, then so be it.” One of them jumped up. ”You will only speak of her Highness as Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire or I will teach you most painfully how to respect her who is the Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion,Holder of the sacred Ankh. High priestess of Ra” “You will address me as Midshipman Olafson. I am a Union Citizen and this is Pluribus. Any more insults of you both and I demonstrate to you how dangerous it is to insult a Neo Viking. I respect Elfi far more than you will ever understand and not because of her titles. Like you I would give my very life to protect her if that is needed. Not because she is a princess or some noble person, but because she is a fellow officer and most of all she is my friend. I am her guest and I will do whatever she asks. However I do not take lightly to threats and you might find me a very difficult student.” The woman returned to her seat. The shuttle approached a landing platform, attached to a building that was above the clouds of Pluribus. --“”-- ABOARD THE DEVASTATOR Har-Hi wondered why Eric had been called to the Captain as he returned to the dorm on the 54th deck. That human Neo Viking had become his best friend and the man he would follow to whatever end. Har-Hi had trained to fly from his earliest youth to become a Juth-Ni, an elite warrior among a race of warriors. He had no doubt Eric had what it took to become a Juth-Ni, too and rise among the ranks and earn the crimson Northor-Kar. Only maybe ten or twelve Non Dai were ever so honored in all known Dai history. The first Dai Mother that had jumped into the Pluribus system for the parade was not just any Dai Mother. It was the Morhh-Hi, the mother ship of his clan and under the rule of his father. It was his home. The place he was born. He wished he could find a few days off and get the permission to take Eric there and introduce him to his father. He wanted Tar Kar-Hi to put his hand on Eric’s shoulder and with this gesture make him one of the Hi. Of course there could be one or the other Juth-Ni objecting and Har-Hi already felt sorry, and not for Eric but the warrior challenging him. Eric was a beast once he held an axe or a sword in his fists. As he reached the dorm corridor he found all midshipmen standing before their dorms and there was the same hushed and confused atmosphere, just like a few days ago. He got a bad feeling and his stomach cramped. He realized how much he cared for all of them and he prayed to the spirits that none of his friends got hurt or worse. He ran the last meters. They made way for him and he almost ran into Hans who stood behind the door completely filling it out. “What is going on?” He almost yelled. Hans made way and said. ”The Captain is about to come down and pick the ones that go with him to the Ball. They expect him to come here first.” He saw everyone but Elfi and Eric. “No one got hurt?” Mao said with a serious face. ”No one of our dorm, but Lt. Merkus has been arrested just moments ago along with Bognar the Attikan from the Blue team. Nothing official has been said, but I heard rumours that it was him who planted the Bonglee and it is said that they found the Attikan DNA in a compromising spot in connection with the death of Ulther.” “I don’t believe that for a minute.” Har-Hi said." That smells like a frame so obvious it stinks!” Wetmouth held up her PDD. ”I am working on correlating all rumours, facts and events and I agree with you, the accusations, the arrests and the timing of it all. There is only a 21 percent chance that Lt. Merkus had anything to do with the Bonglee. Although I still have a high error percentage as I am still missing data. The Blue team was not even a contender as one of them was about to leave, the Devi anyway.” “I wish Eric would be here,” Said Shaka.” He’d figure something out to help the Lieutenant and the Attikan too.” Mao nodded. ”Where is he anyway?” Har-Hi said. “He was called to the Captain’s Office but I don’t know why.” Hans still standing by the open door said. ”The Captain is coming.” Lt. Clusen called all Midshipmen into the Corridor and into attention. The Captain was accompanied by two high ranking officers and one of them handed the Captain a PDD. Harris looked at it and then said. ”Whenever the Devastator participates at the big parade and is in the Pluribus System for Union Week, we established a little tradition. The best Midshipmen team is rewarded and allowed to pick two of their members to accompany the Captain’s Party to the Diamond Ball at the Crystal Hall.” He paused and looked down the assembled Midshipmen. ”You are all exceptional and if I could I actually would take you all, but that is sadly not possible. Since the Black, the Yellow and the Blue team are incomplete at the moment, I am forced to elect the Devastator Knights.” He looked at Suppor. ”Midshipman you are authorized to pick one other person to accompany you and be ready and in appropriate dress at 19:00 hrs. And be at Hangar Deck One to board the Captain’s Yacht.” Suppor could have drilled a hole in the ceiling with his nose as he triumphantly grinned. ”Yes, Sir Captain Sir.” The Captain was not done, he added. ”The Yellow, the Blue and the Black team are to wait in their dorms for further instructions. All others have four days of R&R and have permission to go dirt side to celebrate.” The remaining teams cheered and left after the Captain dismissed them. Har Hi and the others went back to the dorm. Seeing the Captain and his officers following the Blue team into their dorm and he wondered what this was all about. “Why are we incomplete again?” Wanted Circuit to know, “Did something happen to Eric and Elfi and we have not been told?” “Would not surprise me one bit!” Grunted Hans.”Clusen and his pets made it. I was so sure the Captain was a fair and honest man. If it is obvious to us what is going on, he should know ever since the intruder exercise.” Wetmouth looked somehow sad even with her mask. ”I think they didn’t want a Sojonit whore at the big ball.” Har-Hi sat down at the table. ”No one ever promised us that things would be fair. We only expected it. I hoped what happened to Eric on Camp Idyllic was an exception.” Krabbel balled himself up, as he always did when he didn’t like something. ”It’s not you, Wetty. I bet the high and mighty folks at that ball did not want to see a disgusting big spider.” “You all should give us a little more credit. You are one of the most amazing teams I have ever seen and things are not always as they appear.” They all turned to the door. It must have opened completely without making the usual sound, because there stood Admiral Stahl. Not even Har-Hi’s fine ears had noticed, only now he detected the faint breathing and the difference in air current. He cursed himself for being so careless, no one should be able to sneak up on a Dai Warrior unnoticed, but then he realized who had just appeared. “Admiral on Deck!” “As you were, Kids, sit down.” The Immortal filled the dorm with an almost touchable aura of authority. None of the present, except Hans had ever met the man in person. Stahl sat down in the chair usually occupied by Eric. He looked at each of them for a moment and while his face was stern, Har Hi was almost sure there was a benelovent smile that was only in his eyes. As the Immortal looked at Har-Hi, he felt the hair on his back standing up and he was getting goose bumps, something that did not happen to a Dai very often. The Admirals eyes were deep blue and apparently at first completley normal human eyes. Yet, for the briefest moment Har-Hi could swear he saw the reflection of the Galaxy as it appeared from far away. The gaze of this immortal man stripped away all his defences and peered down deep into his very being. He would have told this man any secret he would have asked for, knowing he was unable to lie or pretend. The gaze of the immortal had lasted no more than five or six heartbeats but to Har-Hi it felt like a small eternity. Admiral Stahl was much more than just an old being, more than a mere human. Stahl went on to look at Krabbel and give each of the others a second or so a silent visual evaluation. Then said. ”I am sorry for eavesdropping and appearing so unexpected, but I wanted to meet you all anyway and tonight is a good reason.” No one spoke they simply stared at the Admiral. He stapled his fingers and now openly smiled. ”Don’t judge us so harshly. I had a similar conversation with your friend Eric not so long ago, when I made him acting Captain. You are a very diverse group to put it mildly, but you all seem to think alike. Your friend Eric has a very special task tonight and so does your friend the princess. Neither of them is in trouble and the Olafson Gang is not incomplete.” Circuit was the first to speak. ”I almost figured something like that was the case, Sir.” “You are Circuit, an X 794 series from the looks of it, right?” Har-Hi knew his expressionless friend enough to know Circuit was surprised. ”Yes Sir. I am amazed that a normal human can tell the difference.” Circuit then slapped his hand before his mouth. ”Please don’t let me have said that out loud… Mothermachine … Sir I am terribly sorry Sir. I didn’t mean to say…” Stahl laughed.”Mr. Circuit, don’t be sorry! I am very glad there is at least one, besides myself who thinks I am still a normal human being. I can’t tell the difference form looking at you, but I know your approximate age and I talk to Mothermachine quite frequently, she likes to keep me abreast about the improvements she makes in new X101 series.So it is simple deduction not mystical powers. However I did read your paper on living tissue restoration using nanites and I found it quite fascinating.” “You did read that? I mean you did, Sir?” “We will find time to discuss that later Mr. Circuit so I can come back to the reason I am here.” Circuit simply nodded, his mouth open. “I am not sure if you knew that Mothermachine, that super intellect sentient AI and leader of your kind is attending this event for the first time, in person so to speak with her new ego center avatar. It will be a highlight of the evening, and you are invited to be among the X101 delegation accompanying her. So while you are not with the Captain’s Party. You going to be there and I personally think that beats being a Midshipman in the Captain’s party.” Circuit still had his mouth open. ”Are you serious, Sir?” “Quite so, Mr. Circuit. I told Mothermachine about you and she wants to meet you indeed. Now please find Lieutenant Plugh also an X101 and he will fill you in on the details. He is waiting for you, right now.” Circuit saluted and left. The Admiral looked to Wetmouth. ”You were right; Ms. Wetmouth a Sojonit would not have been welcome at the ball. Not because of your sects status, but because they are not Union Members. You would be welcome as a Union citizen yourself of course. However there is a special person, claiming to be your father. He wants to see you and waits for you on hangar deck 45. He is very tall and I know this man for a long time. We do not see eye to eye in many things, but your welfare is important to both of us. I thought you might enjoy meeting him and I have no doubt you and him will end up at that ball as well.” Har Hi was not sure what that meant but he sensed Wetty was suddenly very happy and excited. The Admiral said.”You are dismissed, Ms. Wetmouth.” She thanked him waved at her friends. "My dad is here!" And with this went out the door. “I know you question the decision to have the Green Team to be honored, but we have our reasons and eventually they will become apparent to you. You Mr. Neugruber and you Mr. Mao have been picked by the Security Chief of the Devastator to accompany our Security Detail. Yes you are going to be on duty, but gaining hands on experience working with the best Counter Intelligence and Security teams the Union has, might be just as prestigious and a whole lot more interesting.You are going with my personal recommendation. ”Hans grinned wide. ”Yes Sir.” “You two are to report to Commander Fleming on the double. That means now!” Both Hans and Mao caused room shaking tremors as they ran out. “I have similar news for you, Mr.Chitauli.“ The Admiral looked at Shaka. “Your father the King is of course one of the guests of honor and he had asked me personally if it would be possible you join him at the event. “ Shaka made big eyes. ”I did not know father knows you.” “I had the great honor to meet Chacka Chitauli, your father the day you joined the Academy and because of that I kept an eye on you. In all my years I don’t recall meeting a more impressive personality than your father.“ Shaka grinned showing his perfect white teeth. “He does have that effect on people, Sir. This was one the reasons I left and joined the Fleet. There were other reasons of course but I needed to get out from under his shadow and be recognized on my own, Sir. “ “I can understand that." The Immortal made a sweeping gesture. I am sure you see a pattern now, the black teams accomlishments have not been forgotten. Since you are a good helmsman, I didn’t see the need to tie up a pilot or a shuttle to take you down. Report to Flight deck 55, a brand new combat Scorpion is on standby to receive you. I think that might impress your brothers and friends.” “It will make them drool with envy and it makes me so proud.Thank you Sir!” "You have permission to take members of your family aboard and show them what one of our best helms man can do behind the controls of our latest combat craft. Just be careful with the weapons, it does have a translocator. Now go and find your ship!" Shaka too left the doem. “You , Mr. Hi noticed that your clan and your family is here. That means of course your father and I hope you can guess where you are going.” Har-Hi smiled. ”Yes Sir I think I do.” “So you see Mr. Hi most of the Olafson team is taking part at the event and just so you know, Captain Harris just made similar arrangements for the Blue and the Yellow team. It might also be interesting for you to know and your sense of fairness that the Midshipmen the Captain takes along are on duty and have to fetch drinks, coats and run errands and might not enjoy their part of the event as much as you expect.” Har-Hi bowed his head. ”I am sorry, Sir for doubting.” “Never be sorry for that, Son. Doubt me and everyone as much as you can, it is a healthy process. Just don't be so quick with your conclusions. It might come as a surprise to you, Mr. Hi but I rather earn your respect than you giving it to me for my position and rank.” Har-Hi could not believe what the old Admiral just said and everything he ever heard about the man was true, Stahl was integrity personified. The Immortal pointed to the door. ”You know where your Wolfcraft is, I believe Commander Cotton has it ready on the Standby deck. Would not be right to have you fly to your Dai Mother in a D12, now would it?” Har-Hi grabbed his flight jacket. ”I owe you one Sir, a big one.” “You better go or your father will be late to the Ball.” Krabbel was last and felt quite forlorn as the Admiral got up and walked to the door. He was certain his parents would not be on Pluribus and the Archa delegate at the Assembly didn’t know him. Stahl turned. ”What are you waiting for Mr. Krabbel?” “Sir?” “I really don’t like those events, but I have no choice and neither do you. I must attend and so I decided you going to join me. If the Captain can have a gaggle of Midshipmen, then it is only fair I take an Archa. You might even like it; they do serve ice cream so I have been told.” “I am going with you Sir? What do I have to do, what are my orders? I can fetch things and hold up to six coats at the same time!” “If that floats your boat, then be my guest. I was thinking more in the line of keeping me company; tell me about Archa so I don’t get too bored down there. Now get into your version of dress uniform, I am not the only one who’s going to suffer in that monkey suit." --“”-- Sif would not have been a woman if she didn’t know about her good looks. She was tall, blond and had a shapely figure yet she had laughed at Egill’s suggestion to put on a dress and let her hair made up by a professional stylist. She was done with the girlish things and embraced her female warrior status. She no longer hated or despised Nilfeheim’s traditions, but embraced them. A Viking warrior would never succumb to drugs and the frivolous trappings of Pluribus and off world garbage. If she wanted to become the first female representative of her world she would also need to be a guardian much like Gustav Ragnarsson was. During the weeks on Nilfeheim and after their return, she had discovered Eric’s grandfathers writings and the collection of his speeches were available from the Assembly archive. She had begun to read what Erik Gustav had written in his long career as representative and the more she read it the more she respected him. He had the right ideas and what he tried to accomplish was the right path for her world. She lived with Egill now and no longer with her aunt. The former hermit of Nilfeheim resided in a big two level apartment atop a medium sized sky scraper. She had learned that the building belonged to a company called Silver Hawk Inc. and was part of the impressive financial empire Erik Gustav Ragnarsson had built. The more she learned about Eric’s grandfather the more she became impressed by him. Here in Egill’s apartment she had a big room for herself with a nice view over parts of Ring Park and the Sphere of Assembly. After the parade and the feeding frenzy of the masses they had come here to take a short break. Egill would go to the Diamond Ball along with his two important friends. Most of the Nilfeheim delegation was still at the Sphere, serving Nilfheim fare to all the curious visitors. Egill however had suggested that Sif, Elena and little Exa to accompany him to quite likeley the mos tprestigious social affair in the known universe. Egill had said to her. ”Well dress or no dress, you are a girl and you better get started to make yourself ready, we are leaving in an hour.” She checked herself one last time in the mirror and was pleased. Nilfeheim traditional leathers and fur were preferable over any dress. As she came out with less than a minute minutes to spare, she noticed Elena had chanced too. She wore a red velvet dress, with a deep neckline fine white fur and lace and her midnight black hair shimmered with a luster more precious than obsidian. Deep within Sif grew a little doubt. Maybe she should have worn a dress after all, but then why would she need to? She had no desire to advertise her body to catch the eye of a man. To her surprise Exa was also there, and Sif had never noticed how much the foreign girl had grown and how pretty she was. Exa too wore a dress. Egill looked quite regal in his dark blue silver embroidered Nilfeheim leathers. His long white hair washed and combed. “You know I used to be a Hermit and valued quietness and now I am herding three young women to a ball on the most crowed planet in the Universe.” As they entered the waiting Volvo Flyer, Exa said. ”I can’t wait to see Eric in person.” The flyer took off and Sif said with ahuff. ”He is only a lowly cadet or something, serving at the bottom tier. From what I understand, this Devastator is a big ship. Why would he be at the Diamond Ball, only very important people are invited, he is most likley scrubbing some corridor.” Elena glared at her for a second and then smiled. ”Should make no difference to you anyway if he is there or not. From the tone and choice of words I can tell, he means nothing to you, but means to your ambitions. Without Eric you would have been executed or killed by your own father. I think you forget who saved you.” Exa tugged at the long crème colored gloves that matched her dress.”He is not a Cadet, he is a Midshipman now.” “Big difference.” Sif snorted and to Elena she said. "Yes he is but a tool, men are so pathetic." Deep inside she felt ashamed that she had betrayed him and she had to remind herself that she never really liked him anyway. --“”-- Steven Dunham was certain he would not see another sunrise. They had planned for this for over two years and yet the chances of success were astronomically slim. It was him who was to activate the Spore Bomb, the result was worth his own sacrifice and opened the eyes of the galaxy to the cause. That he would be responsible for billions of deaths and perhaps cause the collapse of the Union and war was a price they had to pay for torturing a God. Yes he was Playwright but he could not have invented it all, Gore had spoken to him in his dreams. The last big action in the Yutoo System on moon Twilight had failed and the resulting man hunt was brutal. Union Federal Police questioned peace loving Gal Drifts everywhere and had arrested many of his followers, but much worse was the wraith of the demon spawned corporations. No news report, no GalNet page told the public about the killing and torturing the corporate thugs did. He had over 5000 followers once and now he had ten, but since most of his followers came from the ranks of the true Citizens of the Universe; the ones sneered at and called Galactic Drifters, no one of the so called Union Citizens cared about their fate and perill. The Corporate thugs committed mass murder and mostg likley killing millions of Gal Drifts, most of them never even knowing about Dunham or the Gore Defenders. Their only crime was to not conform to the laws and the brainwashing of this overstuffed, self rightgeous society. No one in the general public knew that Alex Enroe paid 10.000 credits for every confirmed kill. Of course it was done through a front company on Sin 4 but Steven knew the truth. The other one, the bane of freedom, that abomination Rex Schwartz was responsible for horrible massacres committed by his shadow troops. One of these atrocities was an attack on a Church of Gore that killed men women and children attending the only temple of the Church of Gore. The media reported it was a sect suicide, but no one asked who controlled the media and who paid off the police investigating, Steven knew. It was not the Nul or the Kermac who were the enemies of life and freedom but these Giga Corps and their criminal CEOs. The Kermac wanted nothing but be friends and if they wanted to rule the Universe, why not let them? Was it not better to be ruled by an Old race than make war and kill billions? The Kermac had no evil Corporations that gnawed and picked away on the most ancient and noble creature, the living planet Gore. Gore was ready to wake and unite with eleven other planet sized living Gods. While no one had ever encountered another entity like Gore, he was convinced this was true because he dreamt about it once. Once these Gods came together, all weapons and all violence was forever banished. War mongeres punished for their crimes against life and peace. Universal peace for everyone and no more laws and rules. The freedom loving children of all sentient species, dancing and dreaming and doing whatever they wanted. His eyes started to tear up just thinking about all this. Yes this was a cause worth dying for and those he killed deserved it for not doing anything to stop these atrocities. His little group and his life would have been over long ago. There were so little places left to hide, but they had friends. Friends with incredible resources and deep pockets. It was them who managed to smuggle him and ten of his most fanatic followers right here to Pluribus. It was those shadowy friends who had provided them with real CITIs, cut out of the bleeding carcasses of members of the establishment. It was those friends who provided them with the DNA bubble pockets to make the chips somewhat verifiable, as long as no one checked the brain wave patterns. But only banks and cops scanned for those. It was those friends providing them with hide outs, weapons and of course these instruments of death. Conceived by diabolical Terran scientist. Spore bombs were about as nasty as a Biological weapon could get. He smiled at the man obscured by a featureless mask across him and pointed at the Spore bomb.”This Terran Devil Egg It will be used to cleanse this world of all corruption and the rest of the Union will listen and know the name of Gore.Thank you for providing it to us." The masked man, one of those mysterious Friends bowed slightly. ”Gore guides us as it does you. No thanks are needed. All we wish is that the God wakes and the time of true freedom and peace comes upon us all.” “Now at the eve of my bodily death, before my being is united with the Spirit of the Universe, tell me friend who are you really?” “We can not tell you, but we are not really human. We are messengers of Gore, avatars of his will!” Stephen’s knees went soft as he knelt before them. ”Thank you for blessing me. I shall not fail!” The man simply vanished into thin air. Steven checked his costume once more and made sure his followers all looked the part. He snarled at Sharpton his closest friend. “Your girls up there better do their job.” “Relax Stephen, we still have time. Our girls know what to do and they are in place. The elevator overwrite is timed and set and not for another two hours. We got real Saresii Psi Shield generators and not even the PSI corps can detect us, while they are activr and we all got good surplus combat suits. Each of us carries expensive deadly hardware and we got a Spore bomb. We are better equipped and prepared than ever. Tomorrow the Galaxy will talk about nothing else but the Gore Defenders, the atrocities and mass killings of the cursed corporations and of course this will set a path to Gore's freedom. Once these tormentors are banished Gore will be able to wake, just as you prophecized.” A female follower brushed over her suit. ”These Ultronit scale suits are amazing, I can easly handle the added weight.” She raised her big Shrap-gun and chambered the first canister. ”I can’t wait to cut down a few of that arrogant super rich filth up there. Razor sharp fragments of Ultronit accelerated to near light speed will tear them into bloody smears!” Her eyes glared with insane fanatic energy. Steven slapped her across the face. ”Turn off your weapon you bitch! If they scan for weapons we will be exposed before we can use them” For a moment it looked as if she wanted to shoot him and then snarled. ”It’s not on! I simply racked a load.” Sharpton snatched the heavy weapon from her and pressed a switch. ”Chambering the weapon activates the coils. If you touch any control on your weapon before the Elevator doors open I am going to kill you!” With these words he handed the weapon back. “I am no stinking baby killing Marine.” She hissed back but she backed down. Steven took a deep breath to calm his raw nerves. ”Let us go over the plan one more time.” -- The man known to Steve Dunham only as Friend of Gore shook his head. ”Even though we psych conditioned that looser ever since he came up with his whacko ideas, I can’t believe how easy it was.” “Seven years of careful planning and preparation were not easy at all, but we better hurry and leave this planet. I do not want to be here when the bomb goes off and the Psi Corps searches for who is responsible.” “Even if they research past the Church of Gore, they will think it was the Kermac and look no further. War will ensue, perhaps the Nul and Shiss dragged in as well and no matter what side wins, our friends will do brisk business once again and we will finally have our revenge and Terra pays for its crimes!” The other being laughed silently. ”They think they have eradicated us and most of them have forgotten we ever existed, but with the Union and the others locked in war, we the Freons can finally step out of the shadows of the Karthanian Guild Lords and rebuilt our civilization.” “The Karthanian Guilds have given us a place for Freon refugees, our forefathers. Yet they have not allowed us to grow. We will be thankful for their help and shelter but they too must succumb to our rule eventually. The Freon’s second dawn begins tonight.” “It is good we remained small and hidden for so long. No one expects us; the Union would have wiped out the Karthanian civilization if they knew they sheltered a Freon colony deep within their space. We must be thankful to the Guild of Frame builders and its long line of Guild Masters for keeping us alive and hidden. Without the Guild Master Frathook, getting these things from the Worm. We would not have all these marvellous Union things we gave to the Gore Defenders. It was also great fortune that this renegade Union Admiral found shelter with our friend the Guild Master.” Their flier broke through the last remnants of atmosphere. It would be a long flight even with their space capable craft to reach the sixth planet of the system, were a Union Legal privateer had parked his ship to take them back. He programmed the way points and answered his colleague. ”Indeed, we must be thankful to this Swybin and the many great things he managed to secure before he had to flee. I wonder what he would say if he knew he aided Freons.” -- WETMOUTH Wetmouth ran towards the tall man standing next to the Ultra Lux Flyer and he scooped her up. ”Missed you, girl!” “I missed you too, Dad.” She climbed into the Flyer on the pilot’s side and Rex Schwartz took the passenger seat. Wetmouth gunned the 25 million credit Lumina Lamborghini RS exclusive edition through the energy curtain accelerating faster than a Loki torpedo. “Where are we going, Dad?” “Linda waits for us at our Pluribus Penthouse.” She let go of the controls and said to the flyers Computronic. ”Take us to the Penthouse.” Only now she removed her wig and mask and leaned over to nuzzle against the cheek of the super tycoon. The richest man in the known Universe put his hand around her shoulders and said. ”Is everything alright? You know you can come home anytime you feel the fleet is not for you.” “Yes I know Dad. I made the most wonderful friends. There is an Archa, a Zulu Prince, an X101, a Headhunter from Guayas, the daughter of the Saran Queen, the biggest Saturnian you ever going to see, a real Dai and there is Eric, from Nilfeheim. We are Midshipmen now and live in a Dorm on the Devi. The challenges are not easy, but we are the best team.” “Sounds like a colorful group and I am glad you made friends.” “They respect me for who I am and never make an issue out of me being a Sojonit. It is never even a subject. Well sometimes I get grief from other Midshipmen and crew members, but they never try when I am with my friends. Just the other day a load handler made some bad comments and Har-Hi, that is the Dai Than I mentioned, made him apologize. Trust me dad when Har-Hi asks someone to apologize they do.” Rex brushed over her hair.” Well he is a Dai, they are the best fighters and they are very strong.” “Har-Hi is strong but you should have seen Eric as two other Midshipmen tried to force me to unmask during a Gym break. One of them needed to have most of his teeth replaced in Sick Bay and the other was on his knees, broken bones, bleeding and crying for his live. He is special, Dad. Eric I mean.” The flier approached the SII Needle and he said with a warm tone in his voice. “How so?” “He has an IQ of only 130 and yet I always feel he is my equal intellectually. If you would need a picture for the word honorable and straight, you could use his image. I doubt there is anyone aboard the Devi who is a better fighter. Did you know he has the Medal of Honor?” “No I didn’t know.” “Admiral Stahl let him command the Devi and he did real well too.” “Oh yes I heard the Old Battle Ax does this crazy stunt once in a blue moon and you sound like the number one fan of this Eric.” As the flier parked itself and the doors opened she sighed.”Yes I think I am.” INTERLUDE: HANS AND MAO Hans and Mao had received UWASPS. That stood for 'urban warfare protective security suits'. Not the Quasimodo super bulky frontal assault battle armor but a sleek body shaped suit with a vast array of sensors, very smart weapon systems and advanced stealth and camouflage capabilities, normally only used by NAVINT Counter Intelligence and Elite Special forces. Much of the suits capabilities were highly classified and a source of professional pride to those considered good enough to wear them. Commander Fleming, the Security chief of the Devi greeted them as they came out of the Auto Dresser. “I know the Wolfcraft flyboys in your group think they the cream of the crop, but I tell you boys there aren’t many allowed to stomp around in these puppies, both of you have shown me over the last weeks you have what it takes.” Hans responded right away. “Sir, we are very grateful and very proud of the praise, but our flyboys are not like that. Eric and Har-Hi are our best friends.I personally think they are the best indeed.” Mao simply nodded. Fleming raised one of his bushy eyebrows. ”Do I detect some real comrade ship in a Midshipmen team? I am impressed and you standing up for your buddies even when they are not around. I really like that!” The Commander checked his suit and added looking up to towering Hans. ”You are a good security man, Mr. Neugruber, and I wanted you permanently attached to security but I was denied.” He then padded Mao on the shoulder. ”You are a good man, too Mr. Mao so don’t feel left out, but your talents are wasted anywhere else except in the tactical department.” Mao grinned. ”No worries Sir. I know Hans is the best and I am not jealous or anything like that, I am proud for my best bud.” Fleming completed his check and inspected the two. ”What is the secret of the Olafson Gang anyway? You guys really take the cake.” “No secret Sir, its Eric. We got real lucky with our team leader, that and the fact that we are all real friends.” Mao didn't hesitate to answer. “Come on, that is an act. You can’t tell me there are no rivalries and fights in your group. You got a real Sojonit, with a killer bod.Then there is perhaps the hottest looking girl aboard the Devi with your Saran girl and several human males that should cause friction.” Mao shrugged. ”Except for Eric busting a chair over Har-Hi’s back and the resulting fight there is no rivalry or jealousy. “You say you had no quarrels, no fights the entire time?” “None Sir.” Hans and Mao answered almost at the same time. The man sighed. ”I don’t need to dig further. I believe you and it confirms my investigation. Everyone I asked told me about the almost magical unity of the Olafson Gang.” “Sir, what investigation?” Mao asked Hans answered. ”He has to investigate all angles and avenues. Anyone of us could have planted the slime thing in the sink, or at least is a potential suspect in his eyes.” “You’re not serious?” Mao snapped.”No one of us could have done that. Elfi got hurt!” Fleming said.” That is why he is a good Security man. He thinks like one.” “I was explaining Mao your motivation to include us in your investigation Sir. I trust my mates with my life, all of them.” Mao scratched his chin. ”Didn’t you arrest Merkus and the Attikan for that anyway?” “I can’t share anything regarding the case with you but I know what is going on Deck 54, but knowing and proving something is not always the same.Besides we are fishing for more.” “The truth will come out eventually.” Mao said. ”It always does sooner or later and I sure don’t want to be the guy responsible. Eric is going to dice whoever hurt Elfi before I can make a shrink head out of him. Hans pressed his immense hands together.”Unless I get to him first.” Fleming stretched out his own right arm and pointed at his gloved hand with the other. ”Well back to the business at hand. You got a neural upload about the main functions of the suit and most is intuitive, but there are a few features I need to go over with you two.” He then pointed at the bulge above the wrist. ”This is the smallest and also the most advanced Translocator cannon there is.Just a few micro gram of anti matter, precise as hell. Please don’t use it if at all possible, but it is one hell of a shield breaker. The left wrist contains your personal scanner and sensor suite and it is the most important tool. Unlike the TLC I want you to use it as much as possible. Scan everything and everyone as much as you want, just don’t mix up your left and right!” He laughed. Hans and Mao grinned too. Fleming smirked. ”Follow me then. I think it be good certain folks going to see you in those slick WASP suits. Along with Fleming came six Security men and they all went to Hangar One. The Captain’s yacht, a large modified Sturgeon class was ready. Suppor had of course picked Clusen and not one of his team mates. They and the members of the brown. Standing there in Parade Dress and waiting for the Captain to arrive. Fleming leaned over to Mao. ”You won’t notice much since your suit is fully temperature conditioned, but I asked a friend of mine in environmental to raise the temperature of this deck to a balmy 49 degrees and raise the humidity a little over 90 percent.” “Commander, if anyone in parade dress would have to stand here and be human they would not be very comfortable.” “Probably not.” The Security chief grinned.” The Captain won’t be here for another hour at least.” Mao could not help to feel a little sorry for them, but just a little. To see the Clusen, Suppor and the guys of the red team sweat and feel miserable was not very professional he had to admit, but still very satisfying. Fleming said. ”We are going to do a little security inspection, make sure they don’t carry anything unauthorized or illegal. You use the scanner suite in your left palm to scan each individual and the computronic will analyze and tell you if there is anything to be concerned about. If you get a positive result pull the individual aside, repeat the scan and pinpoint what it is and alert me.” He was talking more to Mao than to Hans and added. ”Mr. Neugruber knows the details anyway so follow his lead. The rest of the team and I will double check the ship.” The Commander and the rest of the team went to the ship. Hans folded his hands in a prayer like fashion. ”Let us find something on Clusen, please.” “He won’t be happy it is us who checks them out.” Mao said as they approached them. “Probably not, but while we are on security detail he has absolutely no authority over us.” “I am more worried about the time he does again!” “You are?” “Naa not really, we can handle whatever he dishes out.” Clusen noticed them approaching and his face dropped.” What are you two doing here?” “Personal security scans, Sir.” Hans said trying to keep his voice professional.” Please spread your arms so I can make a detailed scan. Do you carry any items not approved by security?” “Mr. Neugruber I will deal with you on Monday. Now leave us.” “Sorry Sir, I can’t do that, please be aware that I am here on official security detail and everything is recorded for my duty log. Do you refuse being scanned or answer my questions, Sir?” Mao bit his lip to prevent the smile that kept creeping into his face as he approached Suppor. Clusen was steaming and not just because of the temperature. ”No I am not refusing.” Suppor protested. ”Get these idiots away from us.” “Be silent.” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson